I Am Second
by CaptainElf
Summary: Jester is a bit peeved at Jane. He is tired of being second to everything. Late Christmas present for jatd4ever.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own Jane and the Dragon. This is a late Christmas present for jatd4ever. Hope you like it.**

**I Am Second**

As a Jester, it is my job to be a fool.

But sometimes people tend to underestimate me.

_Especially Jane_.

She doesn't have time for me anymore. She jousts and trains and runs off with that blasted dragon whenever the wind takes her.

I'm second in _everything_ when it comes to her! When she's jousting, when she's training, to Dragon and even to Gunther.

I'm sick of it.

She _always_ cancels our plans. ALWAYS. Because she has training. Because of Dragon. Because of things she could really push aside for one evening a week to spend with me.

But no.

She won't.

Not even when I try to talk to her about it. It goes right over her head. She doesn't understand and I don't think she wants to. I'm not good enough for the great Jane, am I?

I'm always angry and frustrated and I scream and fight against a pillow to get rid of it! I don't like being second and I think I'm worth more than barely a second at breakfast. We were supposed to be betrothed.

That was why I left her a note. I took my leave from the King, who understood that I needed to broaden my horizons at age 18 and study a bit, maybe I could be a lawyer or an actor on stage.

_Dear Jane_

_You have hurt me enough. I'm tired of being second and I'm tired of being angry at you. It_

_I'm leaving this kingdom and I'm leaving you._

_Do not find me._

_Jester_

I laid the note on her pillow when she was out training, wanting to avoid a confrontation with the lady. I didn't think I could handle doing this face-to-face.

As I stepped out of the castle, I waved at my few friends who I cared to tell that I was leaving. They weren't happy that I was going.

But I was.

I hated to leave things as they were.

But stepping out of Kippernia… I felt a weight lift from my shoulders and my heart opened up.

. . .


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I'm making this a multi-chaptered fic. Still not gonna be a long fic, but I thought I needed to see where this was going.**

**Part 2: The Pub**

The icy wind whipped against my cheeks, they were numb by now. It was winter and as a result, the clothes on my back just weren't enough to keep the offending cold away.

I entered the pub and ordered a steaming cup of coffee – travelling was fun, but it made you weak. I had seen a large part of the world, but I would be lying if I said I didn't miss home. There was also the fact that I currently had no idea where I was. It was dark, I was tired and coffee seemed like a good idea.

And Jane. I missed her too. I try not to think of her, but the redhead crept into my thoughts more often than I liked to admit.

Did she read my letter? Was she at least a bit upset at my disappearance? Did she even care?

Oh, what did it matter? It had been two years._ Two long years._ I had flourished into an adult, still tall and lanky but now with a tiny bit of fluff on my chin that resembled a beard. I kept it off, otherwise it would annoy me.

A girl came to me and asked if I wanted something to eat. I shook my head and ordered another coffee.

I checked my pocket, the money was running out. I'd have to do some odd jobs to make some more. Shovelling snow would make some money, wouldn't it? Especially now.

I drank the last sip of coffee and waved at the girl to take the cup. It was time to move on, or to find a place to sleep for the night. Somewhere warm, preferably, that could warm up my ears.

I paid and left the pub.

I felt alone. I was alone. I missed my friends and perhaps... just perhaps it was time for me to go home.

. . .


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

Kippernia - it had changed. More order ran through the city - something that resembled fear. More people kept their children inside. The entire city had been damaged - windows and doors broken, buildings were in need of new paint and some establishments were closed.

"Smithy?" I first met the blacksmith. He lifted his blonde head and started. He blinked, as if to make sure what he saw was real.

"Jester?" He was surprised, to say the least. "Is that really you?"

I nodded, my hair falling over my eyes. I quickly wiped it away.

"Yes, it's been... it's been a while." I admitted. A crooked smile formed on his lips.

"It's good to see you. The new jester isn't nearly as funny as you are." Smithy shook my hand warmly, "And, of course, Pepper misses you as her guinea pig. Rake also has to find his own exotic spices now."

He tried to be nonchalant about it, but he was avoiding the other two in our friendgroup.

"And... and Jane and Gunther?" I asked, adding the last one's name as an afterthought.

Smithy's face fell. "Oh, my friend... I..." He turned away from me. "They were knighted a while after you left. Sent to war."

"Smithy, what happened?" It came out slightly harsher than I intended. He paid it no notice.

"Kippernia was at war, old friend. And the king sent his two best knights forward."

Dread. Was Jane okay? Was Gunther? Where was Dragon?

"They found Gunther's body." He said softly. "And Jane... she was caught and tortured..."

"What?" The sound was uncommonly shrill, even in my own ears. Had I just left Jane on the verge of war? Is that why she had been so busy?

"She... she's alive, at least. But..." He took a breath and faced me again. "She's in her tower."

"What happened, Smithy?" I demanded.

"She lost her leg. And a bit of her sanity. Dragon's been babysitting, he refuses to leave her side. We can't go near her, or she goes ballistic. Dragon takes her meals to her."

"Wh... what?" The sound escaping my mouth was hollow. Had I left her just as war announced itself?

How had I remained ignorant of this war in my travels?

"Short life." A voice I recognised. I turned around. Dragon was lacking his usual smile, his face hard. "Come with me."

I nodded, bade farewell to Smithy (vaguely wondering where Pig was) and made my way to Jane's tower. Dragon was there before me (he had wings, don't judge me), and he lifted a single scaly finger to knock.

The door opened, and shut again instantly as the inhabitant caught sight of me.

"Come on, Jane." Dragon said gently. There was a sigh from inside, but the door opened again.

Jane had changed. Her hair was tied back in a braid, a scar ran from her left ear to her eye. She was dressed in a dress, and held a stick in her right hand to support her.

"Jester," She nodded to me. I wanted to throw my arms around her and pull her close to me.

"Lady Jane," I forced a smile.

. . .

**A/N: Review?**


End file.
